No Name yetsry
by moonie016
Summary: Like the title says..there is no title..i haven't thought of one yet but im working on that. Don has 2 new serums that he wants to try out with someone..only it has an unusual side effect..it makes the drinker pregnant..so having fun yet Mikey? Off Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

New Story title in the works

By

moonie016

A/N: I may have taken Mikey a bit out of character….so Mikey fans don't flame me….also there are mentioning's of mature items but they will only last during the first chapter so IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM I WARNED YA!!!!!

A/N: I would like to thank my beta for reading over this...so THANK YOU MICHAEL J ANGELO!!!

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own the TMNT….but one day when the world is mine I WILL have Eastman and Laird give me their rights to the show…VICTORY IS MINE!!

* * *

Donatello stirred the strange liquid in a glass on his desk. He thought to himself, 'how can I get someone to try this serum out? Raph? No like that would happen. Leo? No, he doesn't want to do anything in the lab with me.' That only left Michelangelo. He would do, he would do anything to get out of training. He's out on a training run right now though. Well he

decided to slip a drop or two in a drink that he would get. He put the drops of the serum into a bottle of water, since he drank water after a training run, and he put some drops of the other serum into a soda and he waited for Mikey to return home.

An hour later, Mikey finally came home. "Hey Mikey, how was your training run?" Don asked. "It was great! Best run I've had yet! Man I'm thirsty though." Mikey said as he sat down next to the turtle in purple. "Here Mikey, here's some water." Don said casually. Mikey-eyed Donnie for a moment then opened the bottle and drank it with gusto. "AHHHH…that really

hit the spot Don." Then suddenly he doubled over in pain. "MIKEY!! ARE YOU OK??" Don asked suddenly. "NO DON I FEEL LIKE MY INSIDES ARE REARRAGING!!!" Suddenly Mikey stopped screaming and Don looked at him. What he saw was a hungry look in his eyes and suddenly Mikey launched at him. Donnie rolled out of the way and suddenly remembered his

soda, and realized that he didn't drink it yet. Don quickly picked up the soda and drained it. He suddenly realized that he wanted to fk everything in sight. He turned toward Mikey and gestured that he follow him to Raph's bedroom.

An hour after the serums went into effect that Leo and Raph came home from patrol. "I'll be in the dojo Raph. Call if…." Leo never finished his sentence as a loud moan echoed from Raph's bedroom. It wasn't a moan of a pain but one of pleasure. Apparently Raph heard the moan too. They looked at each other and realized that Donnie and Mikey were missing.

They quickly went to Raph's bedroom and listened to the sounds of pleasure. (insert the loud moans of pleasure here) was what they heard. They opened the door and they finally realized where Don and Mikey were.

Don and Mikey turned their hunger filled eyes towards Raph and Leo. They launched themselves off the hammock towards them. Leo and Raph quickly turned and ran out of Raph's bedroom. Leo looked at Raph who looked as though someone had sent him a horrifying image. "Umm Raph….how about we keep this to ourselves until Master Splinter comes home? Or

wait until Don and Mikey come out and explains the situation…though I had no idea Mikey was THAT flexible though. I knew Don was that flexible but Mikey?" Raph's look of horror subsided and he started to laugh evilly. "I can't wait until I tell Casey. He will flip!!!" "No Raph! We don't tell Casey or April. Not until we find out about these two!!" Leo said sternly. "We will wait until sensei comes home and we tell him then."

"Tell me what Leonardo?" said a deep voice behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moonie016

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a really long time and for that I apologize. I have been having family issues and for me personally relationship issues. You see the guy I was seeing has left me in favor of someone else….behind my back and was told to keep it secret from me. Sounds bad don't it? That's what I thought….NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!

A/N: The day I own the TMNT is the day that I will rule the universe with pictures of fuzzy and cute animals :D

A/N: I would also like to thank my wonderful betas Michael J Angelo and ReneeLovier

ALSO THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME MATURE BITS IN IT…..JUST THOUGHT I WOULD WARN YOU….THIS IS WHY THE STORY IS RATED M. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU THEN TURN AROUND AND LEAVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! –moonie016

* * *

Well they both jumped about a mile in the air and turned to face their aging sensei. "Well….umm. We can let Don and Mikey explain it to you." Leo said while the loud moaning

continued. Suddenly the door burst open and they looked in and saw Don and Mikey standing before them. Mikey looked a little red but other than that he had scratches up and down

his arms. Don just stood there looking his hands about as red as the color of blood. "Uhhh hmmmmm I guess we have some explaining to do." Don said sheepishly. "Yes do explain this

behavior." Splinter said calmly but with anger in it. Suddenly Mikey took off toward the bathroom and soon the sound of retching was heard. Don quickly took off after Mikey and was

soon followed by Leo and Raph. Splinter went to fetch a cold towel. When Leo and Raph got to the bathroom the door was shut and they heard catches of a conversation inside. "You

okay Mikey?" "Yea I think so but what was in that bottle of water you handed me?" "Mikey that bottle of water you drank had a drop of experimental serum that I was developing. I didn't realize that it would take effect immediately like that. All of my other subjects…." But he never finished. "WHAT?!?!?!? YOU MADE ME A GUINEA PIG FOR YOUR EXPERIMENT? WHY ME?" Mikey bellowed.

"Well its just that I had run out of space in a cooler that I keep my other chemicals in and I had to find another one; well whole that is." Don said quietly. Mikey had every right to be angry. It was his fault that he landed in this situation. "Once the serum has taken effect the changes in your body last for a year. I've been trying to make the changes last for only ten

months but so far nothing. I'm sorry Mike. There's nothing I can do to change..your uhh…well you know…back for a whole year." Don said quietly. "Well what was this serum for Don?" Mikey asked angrily. "You really don't want to know Mikey." Don said. "Yes I do want to know Don. I need to know what to plan for." Mikey said. "Well if the serum worked as it should

have then you get…..well I have to say it Mike…but if it worked like I think it should…you will get..well I will say this…you will get knocked up Mikey; within a few days. Don said quietly.

Meanwhile standing there on the other side of the door Leo and Raph just stood there stupefied. "What is going on here?" Sensei asked. Leo and Raph jumped about a mile in the air and then turned around and looked at the ninja master. "Well sensei we found out what's wrong with Mikey." Raph smirked but it was quickly wiped off his face with a stern look from

their sensei. He moved forward toward the door and gently knocked. "Michelangelo? Donatello? Please open this door. Leonardo and Raphael already know but I want to hear it from you." Master Splinter said quietly but sternly. Soon the door opened and Master Splinter vanished inside.

After about an hour they emerged from the bathroom. "Donatello has told me everything. There's nothing that can be done; we just have to wait a year. We will NOT be telling Mr. Jones and Miss O'Neal until this is absolutely confirmed within a few days; nor will we tell Leatherhead until that time as well. Is it understood? Raphael stop snickering." Splinter said

quite calmly. Raph quit snickering and smirking as soon as Splinter said it. "Hai sensei" was heard all around the room. "Now go to bed enough has happened tonight." Splinter stated as he walked to his room to do some meditation before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moonie016

*Chapter 3 maybe replaced if i revise it*

A/N: I KNOW that it's been a long time that I haven't posted a chapter for my story no name. I've had several issues at home and I'm not going to say anymore about that. I'm also aware that the turtles have

been sold to Nickelodeon. I'm not very happy about that but I have to deal with it.

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES though I wish I did…..sigh…one can wish though….

A/N I now have a poll on my page about my first story Second Chances Please take the time to go and give your opinion Thank You! :)

_**This story is rated M just in case and this story takes place the 2003 world when they had the lair with all the crystals and stuff.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Soon the boys went off to bed. Leo pulled some fresh bedding from the closet and was soon in bed himself. 'I can't believe Don and Mikey did that foul act of passion if you can call it that!' That was Leo's

last thought before falling asleep finally took over. He dreamed that he was facing off with Splinter, who was in a bright pink suit, in the dojo. Soon his dream changed to a nightmare of very wrong pleasure. "NO

NOT THAT AGAIN! AHHH!" He shot up out of bed was surprised to find Raphael staring at him. He turned around and saw Donnie, and Splinter right behind him. "What happened Leo? We were all sleepin

then you started screamin." Raph asked in that deep Brooklyn accent of his. "It was…sigh…it was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you guys up." Leo stated still a little shaken. "Donatello and Raphael please go

back to bed." Splinter said. They complied considering Don was jerking himself awake before he fell down asleep. "Master why did you stay?" Leo asked sleepily. "Because my son I want to know what your night

mare was about." Splinter told him quite calmly. "Sensei I really don't want to tell you." Leo said sleepily. "I know that nightmares are quite nerve wracking my son but please Leonardo. Tell me what it was."

Splinter said quietly. "Well okay" Leo said with apprehension. He told him everything that he could remember. Splinter even chuckled at the thought of himself in a bright pink suit but other than that he listened

intently at his son. Soon he was finished and he finally spoke. "My son strange things tonight and that was one of them wasn't it?" Leo shook his head yes. "Try to put it out of your mind Leonardo. It is in the

past. Goodnight my son." Those were the last words Leo heard before he finally went back to sleep dreaming that Raph was in a Barney suit and was doing everything Leo said.

The next few days passed and soon Mikey's results came in. Don did a physical exam on him and saw that his outside had changed…well in a private area that is. Mikey complained but took it well; well

with snickers from Raph and a few thwacks on the head from Leo and Master Splinter. Soon the blood tests came in something Mikey had been dreading for the past few days. "Well guys the results are in for

Mikey. He's having twins." Don said conclusively. "Does Michelangelo know yet?" Splinter asked. "No he doesn't but im about to go and tell him. Please Leo could you go get Mikey?" Leo left and went to get Mikey

looking greener, if not any darker, "Mikey, I have the results of all your tests...Mikey you're…pregnant with twins." Don said. "I'm what?" Mikey asked unaware of what he just heard. "You're pregnant with twins

Mikey."Don said and with that Mikey ran back to the bathroom and vomited yet again.

Well the next few days passed without incident. Don soon found a way that Mikey can eat and not be sick at the same time. So incidentally Mikey complained and whined that his pizza and junk food days were over. He also went on strict training restrictions. He could only practice with sensei and was strictly forbidden to do any kind of sparring with his brothers. He cried the day that Leonardo was supposed

to take his beloved nunchuckus away from him. It hurt others since they each also treasured their weapons like it was part of their being. Mikey stayed in his room for a week except to use the restroom and to

vomit. Don was in his lab constantly researching for anything he could find on the whole childbirth process and studying for every possible complication and what to do. Master Splinter agreed to help Donatello out

during the whole process as well and also learned how he could help Michelangelo out. Leo was still in shock over the whole thing, but in the end he knew there was nothing he could do. Raph took to teasing

Mikey every chance he could. "Hey Mikey, should we change your Michelle now?" Raph told him one day. Unfortunately for him Mikey was running to the bathroom to vomit yet again, but Mikey wanted some

revenge so he just threw up right there on Raph. Mikey was happy even Master Splinter chuckled for a moment. "My son you got as you four would put it "got what you deserved" and now you need to apologize to Michelangelo and clean up this mess. You will also go to the dojo and do 20 flips for punishment." He ordered with a slight smirk on his face. After that incident Raph didn't insult Mikey anymore.

Well the second month ended and the third began. Mikey wasn't at the porcelain god as he called it as much and soon he was back to eating his normal amounts of food again. One day he walked out of the

shower he looked in the mirror. Mikey was amazed at what he saw; he looked in the mirror and saw a slight bump was beginning to appear on his lower abdomen. He finally got to see the two lives that are

growing within him. Without realizing it his right hand was over the bump rubbing it slightly. He suddenly realized that he was glowing in a way that he never did before. He thought to himself 'this must be that

pregnant glow that women were talking about in magazines' he was soon interrupted by an angry shout. "Mikey! You've been in there for an hour! How about letting someone else in there?" Raph yelled

from the other side of the door "Sorry Ill be right out." Mikey told him. With that he walked out the bathroom and went into his room with a very satisfied Raphael running into the bathroom.

He walked into his bedroom, shut his door, and went to the mirror. He saw the undeniable truth staring back at him. He couldn't deny what Donnie's results were. He stared at the mirror in awe at the

slight bulge in his abdomen, and like in the bathroom his right hand somehow managed to find its place there on his lower stomach and rubbed it. "Wonderful feeling isn't it my son?" Master Splinter said from his

position on a chair. "Yea it is sensei but this still feels unnatural somehow. I don't know I guess that I'm still getting used to the idea. It feels good that Don gave me this job." Michelangelo replied mystically. "Well

my son it is something that your brothers and I have to get accustomed to. It will be wonderful to hear the small footsteps of a child again." Splinter replied. "Thanks sensei. I really liked that someone said

something nice instead of you or Don. Raph jokes about it and Leo looks like he really doesn't care what happens. So thanks." Mikey replied with a smile on his face. With that Master Splinter left the room leaving

some herbal tea for Michelangelo to drink to help him with the little bit of nausea he had left. Mikey then landed on his bed and began to dream.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Well let me know by leaving a review. Thanks :)


	4. Note to readers

This will be posted on one story only and it will remain up for a few days only. This is not a permanat chapter and I will try to find my work. Thank you

Dear Readers and Fans of my stories,

I wish to apologize for not updating my stories for the last three years. I have a reason why and I wish to share it. For the last three years I have been taking care of my mother.

She was sick with cancer and had gone to meet her Lord on Feb 21, 2011. I know that this isn't the chapters you all wanted to read but I feel that I owe all of you who've been

reading and reviewing my stories and have even put me on their alerts or favorites lists deserve an answer. Hopefully I will have an update soon , I'm not entirely sure yet. I

have been moving into a new house and all of my writing is packed away.

Hope fully to have some more updates soon!

Moonie016

PS I would like to have a beta reader to go over the new chapters and I have planned. If your interested please send me a message. Thank you


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No name yet

Moonie 016

Disclamier: I own nothing at all to the rights of the TMNT though if I did…..i would make sure it would have stayed the same as it was in the 2003 series. Well enjoy the update.

Authors Note: I know that I haven't updated in quite a long time. If you want the reasons why I haven't updated anything the please look at the chapter before this one. I know its not techinacally a chapter but I need to get my reasons out and that was the best way to do it.

I would also like to thank my beta DarkUnderworld for helping me to still try and understand the formatting for the site and for reading over and editing the chapter.

Well anyway on with the story

* * *

The dream started wonderfully, but quickly turned into a nightmare of horrific

proportions.

He dreamed he was playing in Central Park with his two children, a boy and a

girl. Leo and Raph were partolling around the entrances to the park. while Don

patrolled around the park. Sensei was sitting on a park bench watching him

play with his children.

He and sensei were too busy playing with the young ones to notice that the

Shredder and his foot goons were lurking in the bushes, having somehow gotten

past his brothers.

Suddenly the body of Donatello was flung lifeless to the ground in front of

them.

"Donatello!" Sensei yelled as he looked at his son in horror. "Michelangelo,

quickly take the young ones somewhere safe! NOW!" Michelangelo gathered his

children closer. He watched as Splinter reached down to check on Donatello,

but it was too late. Donatello was dead.

Michelangelo needed to get the children safe, but he didn't know where a safe

place to run would be.

\

Raphael ran up to them carrying a half concsious Leo in his arms. Leo was

still alive but, barely breathing.

The Shredder suddenly jumped from the bushes, brandishing one of Leonardo's

blades. The metal glinted red with the blood of Donatello and Leonardo.

"Shredder! What do you want?" Splinter and Raphael demanded in unison.

"To finally see the end of YOU!" He replied in a maliciously smug voice.

They realized that retreat was their only option. Raph hefted Leo more

securley against him while he groaped out with his free arm to heft

Donatello's body over his shoulder. They ran.

Sensai stayed behind to allow them to escape.

Michelangelo ran with his children in the direction of April's apartment,

Raphael ran in the opposite direction.

Raphael had run towards the Battle Shell. His pace was slow under the weight

of his two brothers, but he managed to reach the vehicle and drag his brothers

inside. Raphael hopped into the drivers seat and slammed his foot down on the

accelerator.

Michelangelo and his children were halfway to April's apartment when the

Battle Shell rounded the corner, an angry Raphael behind the wheel. "Mikey

grab the kids and get in here now!" Raph screamed.

"What happened Raph?" Mikey demanded a soft tremor in his voice.

"It was an ambush Mikey. Leo's seriously hurt, and I don't think Donnie's

alive." Raph rattled off.

Mikey turned to his children and said, "I need you to be brave and stay in the

front with Uncle Raph while I check on Uncle Leo and Uncle Donnie, ok?"

"Yes Daddy" they both replied.

Mikey quickly scrambled into the back of the battle shell and knelt next to

his two brothers. He checked Leo and found that he was alive, but barely. He

knew Donnie was gone, but he checked his brother anyway. He closed his eyes as

his fingers on his broher's neck confirmed what he already knew. Donnie was

dead. A lump formed in his throat, but he held back his tears as he slowly

walked to the front of the battle shell. He leaned over and whispered in his

brother's ear. "Raph, Leo's barely alive, but Don is…." The lump in his

throat got bigger. "Don's gone Raph. He's dead." With those words the tears

began to fall freely down his face; like glistening diamonds in the moonlight.

A small voice broke the silence. "Is everything ok with Uncle Donnie Daddy?"

His daughter asked in worry and confusion.

Mikey turned to his daughter and said, "Uncle Donnie is no longer with us

sweetheart." He picked his children up and sat in the seat with them, pulling

then on his lap. The children began to sob silently, he adding his own tears

to the agonized silence that surrounded them.

There was a sudden, jarring, thump on the roof of the vehicle. Raphael swerved

in surprise as the scowling, ugly face of Bishop was seen through the

windshield.

"Hello Raphael, Michelangelo. Nice to see you again." Bishop said smoothly.

Raphael swerved again flinging Bishop off the front of the Battle shell and

into the path of another vehicle. Bishop managed to roll out of the way, but

the tire of the Battle Shell caught Bishop's arm, mangling and crushing the

bones.

Raphael pulled a hard U-turn and drove straight for and into Bishop. This time

his brother kept going, not even pausing as Bishop's body hit the grill of the

battle Shell and bouced off with a sickening thud.

They drove back to the park and found sensei patiently waiting for them as he

stood among the fallen bodies of the Shredder and the foot. Sensei rode in the

back with Leonardo and Donatello as they drove in a grim silence back to the

lair.

When they arrived, Raph took Leo to the infirmary, and Don into a small shrine

where they would honor Donatello's memory at another time. Mikey put the

children to bed and soon joined Raph and Splinter back in the infirmary.

"Raphael, tell me what happened to Leonardo." Splinter asked quietly.

"Well, we were patrolling the entrance into Central Park when Shredder caught

us off guard. He grabbed Leo by his bandanna tails; unsheathed one of his

katanas and stabbed Leo right in the gut, and in the shoulder. Shredder then

dropped him right there and ran off with Leo's katana, and you know the rest

sensei." Raph said quietly as he could.

"Thank you for that Raphael. I will assume that Shredder found Donatello

patrolling the park and stabbed him in the chest." Splinter observed solemnly.

They bandaged Leonardo as best as they could, and decided to keep a close

watch on him since watch since his injuries were grievous . Splinter suggested

that they should gently talk to him to see, to see if they could get him to

wake up. Raph told him the story of him and the sewer gator fight, in which

Leo subdued it with pressure points. When Raph was done Mikey came in.

He proceeded to tell Leo about the ways that his big brother had helped him

overcome some of the obstacles of being the youngest of all.

In the midst of his story Leo flat lined. "RAPH MASTER SPLINTER HELP!"

Mikey screamed and began CPR, as Donnie had trained them to do. "Please don't

die on us now bro. Please don't die on us now." His whispered in agony as he

continued to sdminister CPR. Raph and Sensei ran into the infirmary. The

children woke up with all of the comotion and Raph continued Mikey's efforts

as he went out to his children.

"Is Uncle Leo going to die daddy?" his son asked, but he was unable to give

him an answer.

Raph finally walked out of the infirmary, his head hanging down. "Mike,

there's nothing we could do. Hes….Hes….Hes….gone Mike." Raph said

quietly. Tears that glistened in the light of the lair trickled down his

brother's cheeks.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! LEO! LEO!" Michelangelo yelled in misery.

He woke up screaming his brother's name. He looked around and saw that his

family were all around him, safe and sound.

* * *

Authors Note: Well what do you think? Should I continue or should I not? Please send in reviews and tell me what you think! Hopefully ill update again soon.


End file.
